Sex Therapy
by WhatImZayn
Summary: Liza is a successful lawyer. A current case has got her beyond stressed and her fiance Stu Bennett decides to take it upon himself to help her relieve that stress.


"_Stressed out, uptight, overworked, riled up, unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side. Follow me, where we're going, we don't need no breadcrumbs. Can't you see, baby? You're the only one"_

It's 7:00 pm and Liza is just leaving the office to head home. The lawyer had been at there since 7:30 that morning and couldn't wait to get home and try and relax. She hopped in her silver SUV and headed home.

She couldn't even begin to explain how stressed she was over the current case she was working on. Liza was devoted to her career and she was damn successful at it. She's been more uptight than usual and working longer hours and hasn't had time to do anything to really let out her frustration that's been built up for the last few weeks.

She pulled into her driveway of the two-story home and was glad to be there. The only thing that would make it better if was if her fiancé was around. Stu was on the overseas tour with the WWE and wasn't supposed to be back for another few days. When she walked in the door she flicked on the light, and headed towards the kitchen to grab some dinner before getting some last minute work done.

After Liza finished her leftover chicken stir-fry she headed upstairs to her bathroom to change into something more comfortable. After putting on a pair of shorts and one of Stu's oversized old Nexus shirts and pulling her hair up, she went into the office area of the house and began to work on her closing arguments for her case.

She was so into what she was doing she never heard Stu come in the house. When she never responded to his call, he knew exactly where she was. He stood at the doorframe staring at her for a few moments and taking in the sight of her. He could tell by her demeanor she was spent to say the least.

He cleared his throat to get her attention and when she saw him she ran to him and jumped into his arms. She kissed him like she hadn't seen him in months, even though it had only been two weeks. Stu always loved how excited she was to see him when he got back home from the road.

"What are you doing home? I thought you weren't going to be back for a few more days."

"I pulled some strings and got to come back a few days early."

"Well I'm glad you're home, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too love."

Stu finally put her down and took her to sit on the couch and talk to her. He hadn't got to talk to her as much as he'd like between him being overseas and her working insane hours. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, something he missed terribly.

"So how's everything with your case?"

"I'm ready for it to be over with. It's got me more stressed than usual and more frustrated than ever. The case is just more complicated than I intended it to be."

He started to kiss her neck and up her jaw line. She moaned in response to his actions.

"I think I can help you relieve your stress and frustration. Sounds like you need some sex therapy."

"Oh yeah? I think I'd like that. Especially if it involves rough sex"

"_It's your body, we can love if you want to, loud if you want to, scream if you want to. Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy"_

Stu turned Liza around so she was straddling his lap. He hungrily kissed her; it had been too long since he'd tasted her lips. He then proceeded to take off her shirt and just milked in the sight of her. Her he then attached his lips to her neck while unclasping her bra. He laid her back and started kissing down towards her breast. Nipping and sucking on her right breast and squeezing the other. He bit down on her nipple a bit to give her a little indication of how things where going to go.

"_It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to, as hard as you want to, soft as you want to. Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy"_

"I'm going to give you just what you need."

Stu kissed down her stomach and once he got down to the waistband of her shorts he quickly removed them. Then he removed her panties and threw them in the corner.

"_Take you like Twilight, I'll touch your neck, you don't have to say anything, I'll get you wet, yeah. Push you up against the wall, turn you out and turn you on"_

He then picked her and her long legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom. He kissed her hard again and slammed her back against the wall as he greedily continued his assault on her lips. He ran one of his hands down her back and down to ass and gave it a smack. The moan she gave him only stirred him on more.

He finally let her down but never stopped kissing her. She tugged on the hem of his shirt silently pleading for him to remove it. Stu took off his shirt much to Liza's delight. She would never get over how beautiful his body was. She ran her hands up and down his chest and then she ran her hands down to the top of his jeans. Before she could even get her hands on his belt buckle he stopped her actions and backed her up to the bed. He with ease picked her up and laid her on the bed.

He stuck two fingers in her and smiled at how wet she was for him already.

"I see you're ready for me love."

He started kissing his way up her thighs and she let a slight moan out as she felt his breath at her core. The first swipe of his tongue was pure ecstasy. He let his tongue expertly explore her honey depths. She grabbed a handful of his locks and he loved the effect he was having on her. He used one of his muscular arms to pin her hips down as he slid two fingers in and out of her while attacking her clit. He soon sent her over the edge as her orgasm washed over her.

She was still recovering from Stu's onslaught that she never noticed that he had took off the rest of his clothes. He let his eyes wonder over every curve of her body before he spoke.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Liza did as she was told and got on her hands and knees, playfully shaking her rear at him Stu let out a slight moan at the view he had. He slapped her ass again as grabbed a handful of her long black hair and slammed into her.

"If you want it rough than I'll give it to you rough."

Liza was in heaven right now. Feeling Stu inside her was pure bliss. He was relentless in his thrusts, continuing to slam inside of her tight heat. One hand reached around and grabbed her throat while the other one gripped tighter in her hair. Stu was close but he was going to make sure she came before he did, it was all about Liza.

She let out a disgruntled moan as Stu slid out of her.

"Turn around."

Once Liza was on her back Stu captured her lips as threw one of her legs over his shoulder as he trusted back in her. His strokes still just as purposeful wanting to see Liza get her release. He felt her tightening around him and with a few more powerful thrusts; she threw her head back as a violent orgasm hit her. Stu didn't let up as he waited for his pending release to hit. He kissed on her neck and then bit onto her shoulder as his release hit him hard.

He collapsed on top of Liza before rolling off of her. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her again.

" How do you think your therapy session went?" Stu asked.

"I think it went well."

Stu didn't miss the smirk that was growing on her features. She straddled his lap running a long finger down his abs.

"_Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like."_

"I think I might need another session" Liza playfully spoke.

"I think I can handle that," Stu said before flipping her on her back and giving her exactly what she wanted.


End file.
